icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Prerelease:Mortal Kombat Trilogy (PlayStation)
Mode Select and Character Select Screen The very first select screen that was shown to the public is not the one we all know from the final game. The select screen below appeared in a several magazines and in a couple of trailers that were related to the game. What is the difference? Johnny Cage is not part of the team, same with all the bosses and Human Smoke. The "Select mode of Play" screen below is also a part of the same version of the game. In later beta versions of the game the "Select Your Fighter" screen changed several times depending upon the version of the game. The three images below show the evolution of the select screen for the Sony PlayStation version of the game. The select screen from the first image contains no boss characters and no Johnny Cage. Instead there is one question mark field, the perpose of which is unknown and Human Smoke has been made selectable. This version is the first that features the new design that we know from the final game. The select screen from the second image already contains the four bosses (Goro and Kintaro's icons still uses the original Human Smoke icon from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3). Johnny Cage is still missing, but there is a dragon logo right before Kintaro's icon. The third image shows the final version of the select screen with Johnny Cage and a significant change in the order of the icons. Johnny Cage Originally Johnny Cage was the only one character who would not appear in the game. This was, because the actor, who made the motion capture for Cage in Mortal Kombat II (Daniel Pesina) got fired by Midway, because he used his role as Johnny Cage in the game to advertise a product made by other company. An image of this advertisement can be seen below. Later the team decided to make a new motion capture with a new actor (Chris Alexander) for this character, and so appeared the new Johnny Cage. He is the only one character who uses new sprites in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Mkt-development13.jpg|Bloodstorm Ad Mkt-development14.gif|Comparison between Old and New for Johnny Cage. Levels The Bank The Bank arena was removed from the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Anyway the team decided to bring it back for Mortal Kombat Trilogy. They updated the arena by adding a carpet. Here is one of the first variations of the carpet: Courtyard The first screenshots of this background that were released to the public still had Shang Tsung sitting on the throne, instead of Shao Kahn. This was Early in development it seems old Shang Tsung was ported. Pit II This early version of the Pit II background was missing the bridge in the background. Goro's Lair An early screenshot reveals that Noob Saibot's projectile looked very different from the one in the final version. In fact, we cannot say for sure if that really is the same special move or not. On this screenshot, you can also see that the first version of Goro's Lair had no blood on the walls. Also note that Noob Saibots projectile was different. Character and Backgrounds Originally there were 29 playable character and 26 backgrounds, but this has been changed and in the final game there are: PC, Play Station, Sega Saturn: 37 playable character and 29 background Nintendo 64: 30 playable character and 29 backgrounds Johnny Cage was going to be a hidden character on Nintendo 64 and PlayStation and Goro was planned as hidden character on the PSX. Classic Sub-Zero's Fatality was originally going to be uncensored but due to the lack of required sprites this proved to be technically difficult, so the fatality remained as it originally was in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Tremor The bio given to Rain in most instruction manuals, which states that he is a Lin Kuei ninja, actually belonged to Tremor? Tremor was to be put in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, but eventually pulled out. However, in early versions of the game his bio would appear as a glitch. Rain's false Bio that originally belonged to Tremor can be found below. Rain - Tremor Bio Rain is an assassin working freelance. He was once a member of the Lin Kuei along with Sub-Zero, but left the clan under mysterious circumstances. Years later, Rain is found working for Shao Kahn as an assassin in the Outworld. Born a human, he finds himself questioning his loyalty towards Kahn after watching the invasion of Earth. Inside the Source Kode The Source Kode of the game can give you a lot of interesting information: * Things that were supposed to be in the game, but later removed. * Jokes from the programmers * Even information about hidden characters Removed/Never added Treasures of Shao Kahn REWARD IS THE OPPORTUNITY TO WITNESS THE INNER ANIMAL ALL WARRIORS POSSESS. YOUR REWARD IS THE OPPORTUNITY TO WITNESS THE CHILD IN ALL OF US. YOUR REWARD IS THE OPPORTUNITY TO WITNESS THE KIND SPIRIT WITHIN ALL WARRIORS. Galaga YOU HAVE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER REALM A REALM WHERE NEITHER THE EARTH WARRIORSNOR SHAO KAHN HAVE ANY CONTROL BEWARE THE REALM OF RELLIM Ultimate Kombat Kode ENTER AN ULTIMATE KOMBAT KODE FROM THIS POINT ON.... I AM AT YOUR CONTROL - INCORRECT CODE - Apparently Jokes JOHNNY CAGE LOSES BIG TIME !! JOHHNY CAGE TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATED HYPER FATALITY BOON WINS! TOBIAS WINS! INSERT KOIN